1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology of creating a calibration curve used in acquiring content of a target component of a test object from observation data of the test object.
2. Related Art
In the related art, there is provided a method of performing independent component analysis of observation data of a test object which is obtained by observing at a plurality of different positions, setting an independent component calculated by the independent component analysis as a fundamental function, and representing the observation data as a linear sum of the fundamental function, to analyze concentration or the like of a target component (see JP-A-2007-44104).
However, in the technology of the related art, a plurality different of observation data items of the test object are necessary every time when performing calibration of a target component of the test object, and it is difficult to perform the calibration with high accuracy from one observation data item.
Various noise may be included in the observation data. In this case, accuracy of the independent component analysis or the calibration using that may be degraded.
Further, the observation data may vary depending on the test object, due to unevenness of a composition or a structure of the test object. In such a case, the accuracy of the independent component analysis or the calibration using that may also be degraded.